Grande Prairie Storm
The Grande Prairie Storm are an ice hockey team in the Alberta Junior Hockey League. They play in Grande Prairie, Alberta, Canada at Revolution Place formerly known as the Canada Games Arena, capacity 3228, also known as the Crystal Centre. :Founded: Circa 1975 :First AJHL Season: 1996-97 :Division titles won: 2003-04 :League Championships won: 2004, 2009 :Doyle Cup Titles: None :Royal Bank Cup Titles: None History The Grande Prairie North Stars were members of the Peace Junior B Hockey League in the early 1970s. When the Quesnel Millionaires and Prince George Spruce Kings joined the league in 1975, the league became the Peace-Cariboo Junior Hockey League. In 1980, the league was promoted to Junior A and the North Stars with it. The North Stars were not financially strong and ended up sitting out two years (1989-1991). They came back as the Grande Prairie Chiefs in 1991, but the league had brought in teams from the Kootenay International Junior Hockey League and reformed as the Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League. The Grande Prairie Storm franchise is the successor to the Grande Prairie Chiefs of the Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League. The Storm came into being after a community led group bought the team with the goal of paying off its $150,000 in debts, and restoring junior A hockey to prominence in the Peace Country. Already having a brand new arena, the Canada Games Arena, built for the 1995 Canada Winter Games, the group was quickly able to retire the debt, and the Grande Prairie Storm took to the ice for its first season in 1995-96 in the RMJHL, winning the league championship. In 1996, the Storm jumped to the AJHL, where they have competed since. In their ten year tenure, the Storm have never failed to qualify for the post season. In 2004, the Storm won their first AJHL championship. They also hosted the Royal Bank Cup tournament that season, however they failed to win the Canadian national championship. The Storm have been a major success off the ice as well, as the franchise perennially leads the AJHL in attendance, and often leads the entire Canadian Junior A Hockey League in attendance. The Storm broke the previous attendance record for the Royal Bank Cup by over 9000 fans in 2004. Season-by-season record Note:' GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T/OL = Ties/Overtime losses, SL = Shootout losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against Playoffs '''''PCJHL Years *1981 DNQ *1982 Lost Final :Grande Prairie North Stars defeated Dawson Creek Kodiaks 4-games-to-none :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Grande Prairie North Stars 4-games-to-1 *1983 Did Not Participate *1984 Lost Semi-final :Williams Lake Mustangs defeated Grande Prairie North Stars 4-games-to-none *1985 Lost Semi-final :Fort St. John Huskies defeated Grande Prairie North Stars 4-games-to-2 *1986 Lost Semi-final :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Grande Prairie North Stars 4-games-to-none *1987 Lost Final :Grande Prairie North Stars defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-3 :Quesnel Millionaires defeated Grande Prairie North Stars 4-games-to-2 *1988 Won League, Won Mowat Cup :Grande Prairie North Stars defeated Williams Lake Mustangs 4-games-to-1 :Grande Prairie North Stars defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 4-games-to-3 PCJHL CHAMPIONS :Vernon Lakers (BCJHL) defeated Grande Prairie North Stars 2-games-to-none *1989 Lost Final :Grande Prairie North Stars defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 4-games-to-1 :Williams Lake Mustangs defeated Grande Prairie North Stars 4-games-to-1 *1990 Did Not Participate *1991 Did Not Participate RMJHL Years *1992 DNQ *1993 Lost Quarter-final :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Grande Prairie Chiefs 4-games-to-none *1994 Lost Quarter-final :Fort St. John Huskies defeated Grande Prairie Chiefs 4-games-to-3 *1995 Lost Quarter-final :Williams Lake Mustangs defeated Grande Prairie Chiefs 4-games-to-2 *1996 Lost Quarter-final :Quesnel Millionaires defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-2 BCHL Years *1997 Lost Semi-final :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Bow Valley Eagles 4-games-to-2 :Calgary Canucks defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-1 *1998 Lost Semi-final :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Bow Valley Eagles 4-games-to-1 :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-1 *1999 Lost Quarter-final :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 2-games-to-none :St. Albert Saints defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-1 *2000 Lost Preliminary :Bonnyville Pontiacs defeated Grande Prairie Storm 3-games-to-none *2001 Lost Semi-final :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 3-games-to-2 :Grande Prairie Storm defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-1 :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-1 *2002 Lost Final :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 3-games-to-none :Grande Prairie Storm defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-2 :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Canmore Eagles 4-games-to-3 :Drayton Valley Thunder defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-none *2003 Lost Quarter-final :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Drayton Valley Thunder 4-games-to-2 :St. Albert Saints defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-1 *2004 Won League, Lost Doyle Cup, Hosted and Lost 2004 Royal Bank Cup semi-final :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Lloydminster Blazers 4-games-to-1 :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-2 :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-1 AJHL CHAMPIONS :Nanaimo Clippers (BCHL) defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-1 :First in 2004 Royal Bank Cup round robin (3-1) :Kindersley Klippers (SJHL) defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-3 in semi-final *2005 Lost Quarter-final :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 3-games-to-1 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-1 *2006 Lost Preliminary :Bonnyville Pontiacs defeated Grande Prairie Storm 3-games-to-1 *2007 Lost Semi-final :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 3-games-to-none :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-games-to-1 :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-2 *2008 Lost Quarter-final :Grande Prairie Storm defeated St. Albert Steel 3-games-to-2 :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-3 *2009 Won League, Lost Doyle Cup :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Lloydminster Bobcats 3-games-to-1 :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-2 :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Brooks Bandits 4-games-to-1 :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-games-to-none AJHL CHAMPIONS :Vernon Vipers (BCHL) defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-none *2010 Lost Quarter-final :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Lloydminster Bobcats 3-games-to-1 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-1 *2011 Lost Preliminary :Lloydminster Bobcats defeated Grande Prairie Storm 3-games-to-2 *2012 Lost Div. Quarter Finals :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Grande Prairie Storm 3-games-to-2 *2013 Lost Div. Quarter Finals :Sherwood Park Crusaders defeated Grande Prairie Storm 3-games-to-1 *2014 DNQ *2015 DNQ *2016 DNQ *2017 Lost Div. Quarters, Wolverines defeated Grande Prairie Storm 3-games-to-none *2018 Lost Div. Semifinals, Spruce Grove Saints defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-none *2019 Lost Div. Quarters, Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Grande Prairie Storm 3-games-to-1 NHL alumni The following former Storm have gone on to play in the NHL: *Grant Stevenson *Carter Rowney References :Alberta Junior Hockey League website :Grande Prairie Storm website Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1995 Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League